Letters to Burn
by 8ami
Summary: A Marauder's era fic. James and Lilly are getting married and letters are being sent to friends and family. One of their old classmates was also sent a letter even though she gave up on magic. What will happen at the Wedding? What about before/after it?


An owl soared through the night air, a black robed hand stretched up and tore the letter from the bird as it came close to a dark house. The bird flew away fast afraid. The Death Eater opened the letter and grinned, as women's screams came through the open door, he returned silencing the streets so neighbors wouldn't hear.

The women screamed and struggled as another man in black restrained her. Not even three feet away stood a two more, one with his hand rose holding a wand and the other held a small blond crying girl. "Please!" The women begged. Then three men laughed.

"Tell us where they are then." The one raising the wand ordered, the women shook her head and began to cry harder begging to let the girl go. A flash of green light hit the girl and she went limp in the huge man's arms. The women's screams died away and she began to sob lowering her head away from the girl's dead body. "See what you did?" Stated the one who had killed her. "You could of saved her if you only-" He was cut off by the women.

"You would of killed her anyways!" She shouted trying to get her hands on his throat, but the man's grip was budging. "She was seven!" And she began to sob again, but she still tried desperately at the man, he was frowning.

"She was muggle." He spat as the man who had held the girl walked over to the door. He left the room as a forth figure came in holding a pale envelope in his dark hands. He had his hood down like the killer but was smirking.

"Look what I got?" He stated but no one turned to look at him till he was standing beside the other man. They looked so similar but nothing alike. The killer's skin was pale, blond, and blue eyed while the other's dark with black hair, and brown eyes, but they both held that look to their faces. The one that said I've killed, it was drained a little less alive as if every kill, even enjoyed, killed themselves a bit.

The women had stopped struggling her eyes only glancing at the men were glued to the parchment in his hands. She knew what it was, she was expecting it. Oh, why did they have to send it tonight! She felt the man holding her loosen his grip as she stopped struggling. The pale man followed her gaze and then a smile went to his lips.

"What is it, Kilijur?" He asked the other, who grinned.

"Its an invitation." Kilijur answered the other one didn't seem to understand. "To James Potter and Lilly Evans wedding." He explained, the pale man turned to the women.

"Guess we don't need-" Again the man was cut off as the women ripped her arm from the man's loosen griped and clenched the latter into her hand, tearing it from Kilijur's grip, who also seemed surprised. The letter had literary been torn and as a caution James and Lilly prepared the letter burst into flames concealingly the location, if the Kilijur hadn't mesmerized it by now that it. "You wench!" The pale blond shouted bringing a hand across her face. The man holder her through her to the ground when ordered and the pale man rose his wand.

With in a second of her hitting the floor, the women was up on her feet which saved her life as a green light hit the spot she just was. She ran out into the kitchen of her home and Kilijur and the hooded figure ran to the door.

"Don't she's mine." The blond ordered and ran into the kitchen after her, but she had out the back door.

The women was had jumped the fence and sneaked past the fourth black robed man as she tried to run down the street. She heard the blond order for the fourth man to stay where he was and she heard footsteps behind her. She wanted too yell but knew better, she didn't want her muggle neighbors to come out, she didn't want them to die like her niece, Kelly. She was only seven. She was crying again and her heart raced faster as she heard the steps behind her speed up.

How was she gong to get out of here?

She wished she never snapped her wand, but wishing wasn't going to say her. She turned down an ally way only minutes before remembering it was dead end.

_ Apparating!_ She didn't need a wand to do that. Now if she just remembered how to do it. A green light flashed over her shoulder and things flooded into her mind.

A strange hollow, stretching sensation and she wasn't where she was only seconds before. She looked around, relief flooding over her as she didn't see anyone. Where was she? She didn't remember where she wanted to go but she knew it was safe. Soon she collapsed onto the soft grass beneath her.


End file.
